<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children's Tale (Traducción) by MrsDenisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299534">Children's Tale (Traducción)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse'>MrsDenisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive!Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everybody is alive and trolling Kate Argent like it's an olympic sport, Le puse mas tags que la versión en inglés, Los Hales protegen a la gente de monstruos y de gatos atrapados en árboles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Spark, The Hales protects the people from monsters and cats struck in trees, Todos están vivos y trollean a Kate Argent como si fuera un deporte Olímpico, Translation, Werewolves, Wolves, actual wolves!Hale, alive!claudia, derek is a cutie, hombres lobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>'Cuentos para niños':</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ten cuidado, pequeña niña.</p><p>No vayas causando problemas en Beacon Hills, pequeña, porque los Hales viven allí.</p><p>Aléjate de Beacon Hills, pequeña, o los Hales te destruirán.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>O:<br/>En un mundo donde los Hales están vivos y son los protectores de la ciudad de Beacon Hills, los humanos amablemente fingen ignorancia de su estatus no-realmente-humano, y todos viven felices para siempre.</p><p>Entonces llega Kate.</p><p>Bueno.</p><p>Lo intenta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, More Pre-Sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children's Tale (Traducción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts">crossroadswrite</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332028">Children's Tales</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69">artemis69</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272628">A Little Push in the Right Direction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite">crossroadswrite</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351761">A Little Push in the Right Direction (Traducción)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse">MrsDenisse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota Autora: Estas cosas vienen del amor que tuve por el universo en el Fic de Rita, en el maravilloso "Un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta" (A little push in the right Direction) del adorable crossroadswrite.</p><p>Toda la vibra de “Los Hales son los protectores de Beacon Hills. Todos saben lo que son, pero son demasiado educados para mencionarlo. También que los niños Stilinski/Hale son demasiado lindos y quieren pellizcarle las mejillas", fue la mejor y grité felizmente al respecto en las críticas.</p><p>Así que decidí escribir una Kate tratando de seducir a un Derek adolescente en este mundo, sólo para enfrentarse a una ciudad entera volviéndose contra ella.</p><p>Se suponía que serían unas pocas palabras de diversión, se convirtió en 5k y no sé. Me rindo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Mientras crecía, la historia favorita de Kate era una que había sido pulida por docenas de generaciones de Argents. Siempre empezaba de la misma manera, con su madre acariciando su cabello y besando la mitad de su frente antes de susurrar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ten cuidado, pequeña niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No vayas causando problemas en Beacon Hills, porque los Hales viven allí, pequeña.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ten cuidado con sus colmillos y sus garras, pequeña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son de la sangre más antigua, pequeña, son cosas salvajes vagando por el bosque en cuatro patas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ten cuidado de la magia salvaje, pequeña, de una tierra viva e indomable por hombres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten cuidado, pequeña, porque su poder proviene de los huesos de cientos de protectores y miles de enemigos derrotados enterrados en el suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantente lejos de Beacon Hills, pequeña, o los Hales te destruirán.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Kate, todavía una niña pequeña, escuchaba y soñaba con ser la que convertiría las leyendas en cenizas.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La primera vez que lo ve, es en la parte trasera de una vieja cafetería polvorienta.</p><p>Ella reconoce inmediatamente la tímida cara sonriente de la foto que un contacto de confianza le dio.</p><p>El lobo joven, el lobo tímido, el lobo roto. Siempre le ha encantado jugar con mascotas obedientes.</p><p>Ella entra con una sonrisa, no dirigiéndole más que una distraída cabeceada al hombre detrás del mostrador.</p><p>Sus ojos sólo se centran en la presa. Él no es mal parecido, pero si un poco desgarbado para su gusto. Ojos claros, pelo oscuro, la tentativa pero presente aura de fuerza que delata tan a menudo a los hombres lobo. Un chico con el pelo corto y una voz escandalosa está prácticamente gritándole alguna historia, haciendo al lobo resoplar.</p><p>Ella se queda mirando durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la adrenalina de la caza bailando en sus venas, la excitación de un proyecto digno de sus talentos. La familia Hale.</p><p>Finalmente.</p><p>Ella se dirige hacia ellos con una sonrisa depredadora, decidiendo golpear "accidentalmente" una de sus bebidas. Hacerse la culpable horrorizada entrando en pánico por su error es ridículamente eficiente.</p><p>Sólo ha dado tres pasos cuando algo estrellándose violentamente tras ella la hace detenerse.</p><p>Ella se gira, frunciendo el ceño. El barista la está mirando, hay fragmentos de una taza rota destelleando por todo su mostrador.</p><p>– Deberías irte – anuncia, cruzando sus brazos.</p><p>– ¿Disculpa? –.</p><p>– Parece que no nos queda café. – Su voz es plana, la sonrisa se curva duramente en su cara.</p><p>– Esta es una cafetería. Son las cuatro de la tarde – le parpadea, desconcertada.</p><p>– Lo sé. Es una trágica pérdida de dinero para mí. Pero sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo. La vejez, ¿Qué puedes hacer? –.</p><p>El hombre está en sus cuarenta como máximo. Ella le sonríe desagradablemente.</p><p>– Hay una bolsa de granos de café justo aquí, – indica con un delicado dedo, articulando cada palabra voluntariamente como si hablara con un niño.</p><p>Frustrantemente, el hombre mantiene la calma, sólo girando perezosamente su torso hacia la enorme bolsa desbordante de granos de café. Cuando se vuelve hacia ella su sonrisa es enorme y llena de dientes.</p><p>– ¡De hecho, la hay! Tristemente, es sólo ornamental. Así que, me temo que tendrá que irse ahora mismo. – La mentira es lo suficientemente transparente como para ser interpretada como un insulto.</p><p>Ella se acerca a él, la ira hirviendo rápidamente y lista para asfixiarlo con sus amados granos de café. El hombre parece leer bien sus intenciones pero sólo hace una mueca, flexionando sus enormes bíceps. Ella no necesita más que su postura para saber que él es un exmilitar, aunque el tatuaje y el corte de pelo ayudan. La sonrisa es diferente. La sonrisa significa confianza y entrenamiento. Significa peligro.</p><p>En el fondo de la cafetería, la conversación muere.</p><p>– ¿George? ¿Todo está bien? –.</p><p>La voz es suave, demasiado suave para pertenecer al niño energético.</p><p>El lobo.</p><p>– Ningún problema, Derek. Esta dama está a punto de irse. Vuelve a tu tarea antes de que tu madre me rompa las piernas por dejar que te distraigas, – George, el barista, responde con pesar.</p><p>Kate le gruñe calladamente pero él sigue sonriéndole plácidamente. Ella no puede hacer una escena si quiere mantener un bajo perfil. Ella lo sabe. El hombre lo sabe.</p><p>Se aparta con dureza, suavizando el gesto con una risita falsa y una ligera disculpa. Puede sentir a los niños relajarse detrás de ella y empezar a hablar de nuevo.</p><p>Se va sin otra palabra, los ojos del barista siguen cada uno de sus pasos.</p><p>Una vez afuera, se inclina contra una pared y enciende un cigarrillo furiosamente. Inhala lentamente, calmando sus nervios salvajes y dejándola pensar más claramente sobre este cambio de planes.</p><p>La cafetería cierra en unas horas. Será fácil toparse con él en la calle, tal vez incluso fingir una lesión de algún tipo. Ella sonríe y se refugia en un callejón oscuro con una buena vista de la puerta de la tienda. Se instala para una larga espera.</p><p> </p><p>Llega el momento de cerrar y no salen. Ella se mantiene, quieta, en las sombras.</p><p>Cuando finalmente aparecen, el sol se ha puesto hace más de una hora. Ella escucha al niño molesto despotricando y se endereza con gracia. Se acerca desde la calle principal de puntillas, cuidando de no ser vista antes del momento perfecto para una colisión.</p><p>Pero en lugar de acercarse, las voces se alejan, y una cuidadosa mirada le permite ver mientras cruzan la calle y entran en un pequeño coche rojo.</p><p>El barista está detrás del volante, rechazando con un gesto de su mano sus agradecimientos con una risa y amenazando con abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad por ellos si no se apuran. Los niños obedecen, empujándose entre ellos en el reducido espacio.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando logra alejar sus ojos del sonriente lobo, el conductor la está mirando fijamente. Otra vez. Sonríe, pequeño y siniestro, y la saluda con la punta de sus dedos.</p><p>Antes de cerrar deliberadamente las puertas del coche.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La vez siguiente, sigue la ruidosa voz de puro instinto. Ella encuentra al niño fácilmente, delgado y envuelto en tela escocesa y aún así demasiado entusiasta para su propio bien. Está corriendo hacia atrás, los ojos escaneando el cielo y la boca medio abierta en concentración. Su extraño rumbo se detiene en un chirrido sorprendido cuando cae rodando patas arriba. A pocos pies de distancia, un frisbee aterriza silenciosamente en el suelo.</p><p>Entonces Hale está allí, preocupado pero sonriendo. Agarra al niño por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo pone de nuevo en sus pies con una sola mano, ni siquiera finge esforzarse por el peso.</p><p>Kate mira el desenfadado despliegue de fuerza y tiene escalofríos, la anticipación y el asco se enroscan dentro de ella. Él será la mascota más adorable. Siempre ha querido un purasangre.</p><p>El lobo está riendo abiertamente ahora, quitando hojas de hierba del de pelo corto con delicados dedos. El otro chico le está pegando, la falsa afrenta delatada por sus poco elegantes bufidos.</p><p>Kate se alisa el pelo, se baja la cinturilla de los jeans y se lame los labios. No necesita un plan elaborado. Ella les devolverá su juguete, y lo usará para iniciar una conversación. Los adolescentes siempre son fáciles de atraer.</p><p>Se está acercando al césped cuando algo se estrella en su sien, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla perder el equilibrio. Ella vacila sobre sus talones y la voz de una mujer presa del pánico invade su espacio.</p><p>– ¡Lo siento mucho! Estábamos jugando con los niños y de alguna manera perdimos el control de la pelota. ¿Estás bien? –.</p><p>Kate reconoce su ofensiva camisa rosa y su largo pelo rubio atado en una alta cola de caballo. Es una de las mamás de fútbol que pasó de camino en el patio, en medio de un enjambre de niños. Bien lejos de este lugar.</p><p>Detrás de ella, Kate puede ver a dos niños mirándolos con enormes ojos confundidos. Todavía en el patio de recreo.</p><p>Kate mira fijamente a la mamá del fútbol. La voz de la mujer suena preocupada. Su cara parece preocupada. Sus palabras son preocupadas.</p><p>Su agarre en el brazo de Kate es demasiado firme para estar ni cerca de preocupada.</p><p>– Debes ver a un médico, esto podría haberte producido una conmoción cerebral –, continúa la madre del fútbol inquieta.</p><p>– Estoy bien –, dice Kate entre dientes, sus ojos se posan rápidamente sobre el balón a sus pies.</p><p>Es grande y ligero y lleno de aire, con dibujos de pulpos por todas partes. Difícilmente un arma peligrosa. Difícilmente algo que podría golpear a alguien así de fuerte desde esa distancia. Más aún cuando es pateado por un niño.</p><p>– No, no, es importante –, insiste la mujer. Kate va a despistarla bruscamente pero la mujer le grita a una segunda madre corriendo hacia ellos.</p><p>– ¿LISA? ¿Puedes vigilar a los niños? ¡Tengo que llevarla al hospital para asegurarme de que todo está bien! –.</p><p>Lisa se detiene y asiente vacilante, echando una mirada cautelosa en su dirección antes de volver con los niños.</p><p>Kate no tiene tiempo para protestar antes de que la mujer empiece a arrastrarla hacia su coche, con la mano todavía bien apretada alrededor del brazo de Kate. Los gritos han atraído la atención de la mitad de la gente en el parque, sus estúpidos ojos mirándolas con ávida curiosidad. Ella recapitula y sube al coche sin protestar.</p><p>– Soy Linda Sullivan, por cierto. Y tú eres Kate Argent, ¿no es así? – la aparentemente llamada Linda pregunta distraídamente, mirando la parte trasera del coche para salir de su plaza de aparcamiento.</p><p>Kate deja de respirar.</p><p>– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta sospechosamente. La mujer no es un lobo, de eso Kate está segura. No significa que no pueda ser peligrosa.</p><p>La mujer se ríe a carcajadas.</p><p>– Oh ya sabes, este es un lugar pequeño. Cuando George nos dijo que una nueva persona interesante estaba en la ciudad, quisimos saber todos los chismes. Y ya sabes cómo es: la información tiene una manera de volar más rápido que la luz en este tipo de ciudad. ¿Sin ofender, espero? – Su tono es ligero y autocrítico, pero hay algo acechando en él. Conocimiento y amenaza. El acero escondido dentro de la falsa dulzura.</p><p>Kate se queda callada hasta el final del viaje, la mano agarrada a la manija de la puerta.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sentada en una mesa de metal frío en una de las salas de examen del hospital, se somete a la enfermera apresurada tomando sus signos vitales, apuntando una luz brillante en sus ojos y haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas tontas.</p><p>Por alguna razón, decide tomar una muestra de sangre.</p><p>La enfermera suspira y sonríe una disculpa a Kate cada vez que falla la vena.</p><p>Falla muchas veces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le toma una semana después de eso cruzarse en el camino del chico de nuevo.</p><p>El otro niño insoportable todavía está allí y ambos están cortando el césped de una pequeña casa blanca. Hale está muy concentrado, trabajando metódicamente en tiras paralelas. Su amigo está corriendo en círculos alrededor de un rosal como un conejo con cocaína.</p><p>Ella va hacia ellos rápidamente, ya sin paciencia para un acercamiento <span class="u">suave</span>(*). Cuando se dan cuenta de ella y detienen los motores, ella fuerza una sonrisa.</p><p>– Siento mucho molestarlos, pero soy nueva aquí y estoy completamente perdida, – sacude la cabeza, mueve los hombros para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de frustración y meterse en el personaje. Se acercan y ella mira al lobo desde debajo de sus pestañas. Hale está sonriendo con tranquilidad, visiblemente ansioso de ayudar. Su amigo está frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>– Te conozco, – dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como si tratara de mirarla desde un ángulo diferente.</p><p>– Tengo una cara muy común, – se ríe, quitándole importancia con un gesto vago. El niño frunce el ceño de nuevo pero guarda silencio.</p><p>– ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla, Señora? – pregunta el lobo, terriblemente educado y serio. Dios. Él va a ser tan divertido.</p><p>– Oh, por favor, llámame Kate. Señora me hace sentir tan vieja. Y estoy buscando la ¿oficina de correos? Alguien ya me dio indicaciones, pero de todos modos debo haber ido por el camino equivocado. Soy muy mala en esto, – suspira ella, transmitiendo vulnerabilidad.</p><p>Derek se ríe, – Sí, la ciudad es un poco complicada a veces. Stiles solía perderse todo el tiempo hace algunos años –.</p><p>El otro chico, aparentemente el infame Stiles, chilla indignado.</p><p>– ¡No me perdía! ¡Estaba explorando el mundo! Tú, mi amigo, estás mezclando la ausencia de la conciencia espacial y el disfrute puro de la vida. Esto es triste. Me pones muy triste –.</p><p>– Literalmente terminaste en la ciudad vecina mientras tratabas de ir a comprar algo de pan. Has vivido ahí toda tu vida Stiles. ¿Cómo no entiendes que algo va mal después de caminar 45 minutos buscando la panadería? – La voz de Hale es cariñosa y burlona, pero Stiles le entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente.</p><p>– ¿Quién te dijo eso? No se suponía que lo supieras. ¿Fue mi papá? Los muffins de Laura lo hacen débil. Además, sólo estaba buscando un poco de aire fresco, muchas gracias. Esta es y seguirá siendo mi declaración oficial, – inhala, con la nariz al cielo.</p><p>– Por supuesto que lo estabas Stiles –.</p><p>Kate aclara su garganta, tratando de traer la conversación de nuevo hacia ella, pero el ruido es cubierto por una puerta azotándose violentamente. Todos se giran hacia la casa y a la anciana cruzando el césped con pequeños pasos rápidos.</p><p>– ¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo malo? Mis amigos vienen en unas horas y no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Maddy. Le encanta burlarse de mi jardín, – protesta, acercándose rápidamente a pesar de su silueta encorvada. – Completamente no relacionado, pero parece que he fallado completamente en hacer la cantidad correcta de galletas, y hay demasiadas en mi cocina ahora mismo. Es horrible como están invadiendo cada superficie. Tal vez después de que hayan terminado aquí, ¿Podrían ayudar a una pobre anciana y comerse las extras? –.</p><p>Los adolescentes se animan y Stiles salta tan de repente hacia su cortacésped que casi termina de cara en la hierba. Se endereza y sigue corriendo con toda la gracia de un cervatillo al que le faltan dos piernas. Hale da un paso atrás, deseando seguir, pero le da una mirada vacilante a Kate.</p><p>– Wendy, Kate estaba buscando la oficina de correos, – comienza, obviamente dividido. La anciana agita una mano en el aire justo debajo de la nariz, interrumpiéndolo.</p><p>– He vivido en esta ciudad antes de que tus padres nacieran pequeño. Creo que puedo dirigir a alguien en la dirección correcta. Ve a hacer algo con Stiles antes de que intente cortar el felpudo con ese entusiasmo suyo, ¿Lo harías? –.</p><p>Derek inmediatamente se gira hacia Stiles con una mirada preocupada y se va sólo con un distraído adiós a Kate.</p><p>Kate gruñe, enojada.</p><p>– Oh querida, debes tener cuidado. La belleza sólo puede ocultar un alma fea por cierto tiempo."</p><p>La mujer está mirándola fijamente, pequeña y torpe y oliendo terriblemente a violetas.</p><p>– No te sorprendas tanto ¿quieres? Puedo ser un murciélago viejo, pero he conocido a mucha gente como usted. Una cara bonita no es suficiente para engañarme después de todos estos años. Reconozco los ojos podridos cuando los veo, y los tuyos, cariño, son los más podridos que he visto en mucho tiempo –.</p><p>La furia de Kate se vuelve brutalmente fría, letal. Da un paso adelante, elevándose sobre el frágil cuerpo deteriorado.</p><p>– ¿Qué acabas de decirme? – Sisea Kate, con los dedos apretando su cinturón. Tiene un arma en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, y nada le gustaría más que dejar a la abuela demente sangrando en el suelo. La anciana pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>– ¿De verdad crees que puedes intimidarme niña? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Herirme, delante de todos estos testigos? ¿Delante del joven Hale, que pareces tan decidida a conocer? ¿Qué crees que le hacen a las personas que hieren a las ancianas en este lugar? Cuando fui tan amable contigo, y moví mi pobre y cansado cuerpo para ayudarte a encontrar tu camino –. La vieja Wendy está tranquila, mirándola con lástima. Las manos de Kate tiemblan pero ella tiene éxito en mantenerlas lejos de su arma. La mujer asiente.</p><p>– Eso es lo que pensé. Ahora, encontrar la oficina de correos es fácil. Sólo tienes que conducir una hora, siguiendo la carretera Este. Hay un pueblo encantador allí, donde se encuentra la oficina de correos más adorable que podrías ver. También, casas muy asequibles. Deberías pensar seriamente en comprar allí. Ya no eres tan joven y estoy segura de que le encantará el lugar. Hay muchos coyotes ahí, deberías sentirte como en casa –.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Está esperando en su coche tres días después, esperando a que los niños salgan del instituto. Pasa el tiempo arreglándose las uñas con furia, insultando a la puta ciudad y a sus habitantes.</p><p>Un raspón en su ventana la hace saltar y ella abre la ventana a un joven policía con pecas por toda la cara y el cabello absurdamente rojo.</p><p>Aparentemente, las ruedas delanteras de su coche están estacionadas en un espacio prohibido. Ella se pone furiosa, se vuelve contra él como una serpiente y casi salta sobre él por la ventana. El policía sonríe y sacude su cabeza tristemente.</p><p>Ella consigue ser retenida en la estación todo el día.</p><p>Su coche es remolcado.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando va al depósito al día siguiente, está frenética. Lanza las multas pagadas al mostrador, lista para quemar toda la ciudad hasta las cenizas y terminar con esto.</p><p>El hombre detrás del escritorio la mira a ella, a sus registros, de vuelta a ella. Se estremece, fingiendo pésimo la vergüenza.</p><p>– El coche llegó para ser destruido inmediatamente. Seguramente algún estúpido error de papeleo. Debería contactar con el seguro de la estación. ¡Estoy seguro de que el problema se resolverá rápidamente! –. Él le sonríe de manera alentadora, le falta uno de sus dientes delanteros y sus ojos danzan con alegría.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ella consigue estar atrapada en la estación todo el día. De nuevo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Salta del autobús con un gruñido cuando ve a los dos estúpidos niños trepando a un árbol para alcanzar a un puto gato.</p><p>Ella carga hacia ellos con la sutileza de un toro enfurecido.</p><p>El jardinero y su "manguera de jardín que funciona mal" es la gota que rebalsa el vaso.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No es tan estúpida como para intentar capturar y contener a un hombre lobo en medio de la ciudad. Tratar de sacarlo desde la manada Hale es similar al suicidio.</p><p>Pero el otro chico. Stiles. Stiles es humano, y tan, tan fácil de rastrear.</p><p>Ella lo sigue al bosque, el niño vagando entre los árboles como caperucita roja con daño cerebral.</p><p>Es casi decepcionantemente fácil de reducir, flaco y sorprendido y agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones. La culata de su arma golpea su sien con un ruido agradable y se derrumba. Ella lo ve caer al suelo con satisfacción.</p><p>Ella ama este nuevo plan cada vez más.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No le toma mucho tiempo a Derek Hale emerger gruñendo en el claro.</p><p>Está desfigurado, el monstruo dentro de él es evidente en toda su cara. Sus ojos brillan de un amarillo enfermizo e inmediatamente se centran en el niño desmayado sobre las rodillas de ella. Ataca dirigiendo los colmillos por delante con un aullido salvaje.</p><p>Ella niega, le chasquea la lengua haciendo que el cuchillo carnicero brille en la tenue luz contra la yugular del niño. El hombre lobo se vuelve bruscamente en el aire, aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo. Jadea, la furia y el miedo luchando visiblemente dentro de él.</p><p>Kate se lame los labios como una serpiente satisfecha probando el aire. Esto es lo que estaba esperando. La impotencia y el terror que convierten a los monstruos de los cuentos en cachorros deformes. Ella acaricia la cabeza del chico inconsciente, saboreando los gruñidos frustrados y los gemidos que fluyen del hombre lobo.</p><p>Abre la boca sólo para cerrarla después de vislumbrar movimientos en el borde del claro.</p><p>El Sheriff se acerca a paso constante, su arma apuntando en su dirección. Sus movimientos exudan calma y competencia, pero sus ojos son duros y sus nudillos están blancos. La ayudante a su lado no es humana, el monstruo se ve demasiado grotesca en uniforme. Olisquea el viento, huele la sangre y desata sus garras con un rugido salvaje.</p><p>Kate sacude su cabeza con tristeza. Típico lobo. Tan confiada de que las garras son más rápidas que las balas. No hay nada que ame más que enseñarles que se equivocan.</p><p>– ¿Qué está pasando allí? –, pregunta el Sheriff, el arma inamovible. Kate aprieta el cuchillo más fuerte contra la garganta del niño, haciendo que cualquier movimiento sorpresa de cualquier persona una idea obviamente terrible. La sangre gotea a lo largo de la hoja.</p><p>Derek ruge, los ojos brillando. Al instante siguiente, el feo hombre lobo beta se convierte en una gran bestia. El lobo es enorme, el pelo negro está erizado por toda su columna vertebral y está mostrando los inmensos colmillos. Sus patas son del tamaño de su cabeza, y Kate tiembla, encantada.</p><p>Sí, Derek Hale es una presa digna de sus talentos.</p><p>Todos permanecen congelados durante largos segundos, midiéndose unos a otros. Kate mantiene su posición sobre el niño, simplemente esperando los minutos antes de la activación de las bombas de acónito en todo el lugar.</p><p>Los lobos asustados siempre olvidan usar sus cerebros como los animales que son. Los mejores cazadores han aprendido hace mucho tiempo a utilizarlo a su favor. Y ella es la mejor de todas.</p><p>En el suelo, Stiles empieza a moverse. Ella no mira hacia abajo, incluso cuando empieza a hablar medio adormecido.</p><p>– ¿Papá? –.</p><p>El sheriff asiente secamente y de repente Kate entiende mejor la renuencia del hombre a dispararle. Es mucho más difícil jugar con las probabilidades cuando es alguien que amas el que sufre las consecuencias de un fracaso. La gente siempre toma decisiones estúpidas por un ser querido.</p><p>– ¿Laura?... ¿Derek? ¿Qué caraj… – La voz del niño se apaga cuando su manzana de adán araña la hoja. – Ho –.</p><p>– Lo siento chico, pero eres mi cebo y mi seguro. Con que uno de estos tres se mueva de una manera que no me gusta, y tu tendrás una bonita sonrisa que atraviese tu garganta para recordarme. Bueno. Por unos segundos al menos –.</p><p>– Vale. Eres espeluznante, lo sabía. Derek, ¿no te dije que la anciana con demasiado cuero era una mala noticia? ¿Siempre tengo razón o siempre tengo razón? –.</p><p>El lobo muerde en el aire fuertemente antes de lloriquear lastimosamente.</p><p>– Amigo, usa tus palabras – Stiles reprende suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y casi cortándose su propia garganta. Kate hace girar sus ojos.</p><p>– ¿Alguna vez te callas? –.</p><p>– Buena pregunta. No. Y ser tomado como rehén aparentemente no ayuda con todo el parloteo cuando estoy estresado. ¿Quién lo sabría? – balbucea el niño. Se queda en silencio durante unos benditos segundos, claramente luchando contra su propia boca. – Entooooonces ¿Cómo se supone que va a pasar esto? Porque mis amigos aquí tienen ochenta y tres dientes entre ellos que parecen dispuestos a enterrar en algún lugar de tu persona. Ochenta y cuatro si Derek ha sanado el que rompió tratando de comer rocas la semana pasada. Lo que es prueba de que puedes ser un lobo feroz y seguir siendo muy estúpido cuando hay apuestas. Además, no olvidemos los impresionantes dientes de mi padre, incluso si, seamos honestos, son menos aterradores en general. Pero él tiene un arma, que es igual de genial – el niño parlotea. Él vuelve sus ojos hacia ella, muy cuidadoso de no mover la cabeza, – Tu, por otro lado, tienes las manos llenas de Stilinski. Lo cual es muy inspirador, te doy eso, pero podría dificultar ligeramente tus habilidades para manejar armas de fuego. No es por ser ofensivo, pero tu plan como que es un asco –.</p><p>Kate le sonríe y deja que el cuchillo suba más alto en su cuello, la hoja deslizándose justo debajo de su mandíbula.</p><p>– ¿En serio? Por favor, continúa. Veamos cuánto tiempo aguantará mi paciencia –.</p><p>El chico le entrecierra los ojos, contemplando antes de suspirar.</p><p>– Hay una trampa en algún lugar aquí, ¿no es así? Dios, pareces el tipo de loca que haría una trampa explosiva en todo el lugar con acónito. Eso no está bien –.</p><p>Suspira de nuevo, profundamente. Los lobos todavía gruñen en el fondo y el Sheriff se está acercando un paso a la vez. La voz del niño vuelve, suave como una pluma.</p><p>– ¿Sabes qué? Fue un plan realmente estúpido –.</p><p>Ella sólo tiene tiempo para ver sus ojos centelleando, el dorado girando profundamente en sus iris como luz solar retenida.</p><p>Entonces, dentro de su cerebro, el mundo explota.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten cuidado, pequeña niña.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No vayas causando problemas en Beacon Hills, porque los Hales viven allí, pequeña.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Manténte lejos de Beacon Hills, pequeña, o los Hales te destruirán.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Los testigos se turnan en el estrado, una interminable línea de rostros casi familiares.</p><p> </p><p>Todos pintan la misma imagen de un depredador, siguiendo a un niño durante semanas, tratando de acercarse a él una y otra y otra vez.</p><p> </p><p>Sus voces se rompen cuando lo llaman premeditación. Sus manos tiemblan cuando admiten su incapacidad para detenerla. Sus rostros se arrugan cuando describen a un niño desbordado de vida y tratando desesperadamente de escapar del asesino cazándolo en su ciudad natal. Alguien en el jurado inhala bruscamente cuando el niño describe el cuchillo cortando lentamente en su piel, delgado y vulnerable, el vendaje ordinario contra el delgado arco de su garganta.</p><p> </p><p>Uno por uno, delante del jurado, el público y la prensa, metódicamente labran la historia de Kate Argent.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca pronuncian el nombre Hale.</p><p> </p><p>Ni una sola vez.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La sala es pequeña, reducida por el gran número de personas hacinadas dentro. Muchos de ellos son de la familia Hale, calmados y hermosos y poderosos y monstruosos.</p><p>En su pequeña casilla, Kate se sacude hacia adelante, tirando de sus esposas. Ella grita promesas de una pira más grande que esta maldita ciudad, de la bestia en su sangre, del monstruo en sus huesos convirtiéndose en cenizas.</p><p>Ella sabe.</p><p>Ellos saben.</p><p>Todos ellos saben.</p><p> </p><p>Pero sus denunciantes sólo sacuden la cabeza, suspirando, ignorándola como a una niña balbuceando sobre cuentos de hadas.</p><p>Psicótica, susurran seriamente.</p><p>Un lobo de mediana edad sonríe a Kate, con un toque de colmillos y la encorvada vieja Wendy le palmea en el hombro bruscamente. El lobo se ríe hacia ella y lanza un brazo alrededor de sus frágiles hombros. El jardinero y Lisa, una de las madres del parque, están inclinados sobre un hombre lobo cegado por los años. El barista, de la mano de un Hale, capta la mirada de Kate y sonríe plácidamente. El pelirrojo y los policías hombres lobo están vigilando la entrada, susurrando comentarios como niños traviesos. El Sheriff los mira y sonríe débilmente, con la cara cansada y apoyándose en la enfermera que una vez falló para sacarle sangre a Kate. Hay otras caras menos conocidas. Un conductor de autobús. Un panadero. Maestros. Padres.</p><p>El jurado termina su deliberación y su reentrada corta los ruidos instantáneamente. Siguiéndolos está la juez, en una seria túnica negra tradicional y con el largo pelo rubio atado en un rodete bajo en el cuello.</p><p>Su nombre es juez Linda Sullivan.</p><p>Ella abre la boca. Kate no necesita escuchar el veredicto.</p><p> </p><p>La sangre de ella es más antigua que todas las de los humanos presentes combinadas, insignificantes cucarachas en comparación a la pureza de su linaje.</p><p>Y todos le sonríen, estos humanos indefensos rodeados de monstruos.</p><p>Cada uno de ellos es un diente en la más inexorable trampa jamás creada.</p><p> </p><p>En medio de ellos, Derek vibra con furia y asco, la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, los brazos alrededor de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles está enrollado a su alrededor firmemente, demasiado inteligente como para no entender quién era la víctima prevista en esta habitación desde el principio.</p><p>Él la mira fijamente, una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, la chispa girando en sus ojos, la mano derecha curvada protectoramente sobre el corazón del lobo.</p><p>Él era el cebo perfecto.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Los cuentos tejidos por generaciones de criaturas sobrenaturales también hablan de los Hales. Pero los suyos no son cuentos de precaución.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besarán la frente de sus hijos antes de susurrar: Recuerda, pequeño.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Recuerda a los Hales, pequeño, sangre antigua permitiendo que la bestia y la humanidad corran juntos, lado a lado en un solo cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerda Beacon Hills, pequeño, donde los humanos y las criaturas crecen salvándose y amándose unos a otros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerda Beacon Hills, pequeño, donde sus huesos se entrelazan en la tierra.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Recuerda la magia salvaje, pequeño, las historias de una tierra que amaba tanto a su gente que se paró en dos piernas para caminar entre ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recuerda la magia salvaje, pequeño, y aprende a verla brillar en los ojos de sus chispas, protegiendo a los humanos y a las criaturas por igual.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y si algún día te pierdes, pequeño, recuerda Beacon Hills.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si estás solo, pequeño, recuerda correr a Beacon Hills tan rápido como tus patas te puedan llevar. Corre hacia sus lobos salvajes y sus poderosas chispas y sus feroces humanos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Porque recuerda, pequeño mío.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beacon Hills siempre protege a los suyos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>(*) suave está en español en el original.</p><p>Podfic (en inglés) aqui <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080621">https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080621</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota Autora: Así que, eso es todo. No sé lo que era, excepto un montón de palabras escrito en medio de la noche. Lo siento si les quemó las retina.<br/>Yo aconsejaría leer el maravilloso fic que inspiró esta cosa, "A Little Push in the Right direction” (Un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta) si no lo han hecho.<br/>¡Aliviará la comezón como magia!</p><p>También todo el amor a Seanconneraille, la luz de mi vida y segundo cerebro cuando el mío decide simplemente dejar de importarle un carajo. Te quiero &lt;3</p><p>Nota Traductora: Si, intentaré traducir "A Little Push in the Right direction” también, no teman.</p><p>Este fic tiene un Podfic!!! De taikodragon, vayan a él! (Está en ingles sosi)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>